concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin Gaye
April 18-19, 196? Majestic Theater, Perth Amboy, NJ September 2, 1962 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (113th Michigan State Fair) October 26-November 1, 1962 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC (Motortown Revue) December 31, 1962 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI January 18-24, 1963 Howard Theatre, Washington DC (with Lloyd Price & LaVern Baker) February 8, 1963 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (supporting Bobby "Blue" Bland & Ike & Tina Turner, with Bobby Freeman, The Blandolls, Al Braggs & Dolores Johnson) May 3-9, 1963 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC May 10-16, 1963 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD May 29, 1963 Playland Roller Rink, York, PA August 4, 1963 Graystone Ballroom, Detroit, MI November 5, 1963 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 16-17, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) November 29-December 5, 1963 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Vibrations, Contours, Billy Stewart, Jimmy Pelham & Charmettes) April 17-25, 1964 20 Grand, Detroit, MI April 30, 1964 Arcadia Ballroom, Pueblo, CO May 24, 1964 Evergreen Ballroom, Olympia, WA June 25, 1964 Vine Street Theater, Hollywood, CA (Steve Allen TV Show) July 24-31-August 1-2, 1964 20 Grand, Detroit, MI August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ Starring: Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders and His Band, Stevie Wonder, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, Buddy Guy and Many Others) September 1, 1964 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (115th Michigan State Fair) October 30, 1964 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA October 31, 1964 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ December 25-31, 1964 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) February 19-28, 1965 20 Grand, Detroit, MI March 5-11, 1965 20 Grand, Detroit, MI (Hitsville, USA, supported by The Spinners, Kim Weston & Earl Van Dyke) May 7, 1965 Bowen Field House, Ypsilanti, MI (R&B Show) May 29, 1965 Fifth Regiment Armory, Baltimore, MD June 21, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN October 15-24, 1965 20 Grand, Detroit, MI December 9, 1965 Sportsman Club No. 2, Oakland, CA December 25-28, 1965 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) July 15-24, 1966 20 Grand, Detroit, MI December 2-11, 1966 20 Grand, Detroit, MI March 5, 1967 Ciro's, Los Angeles, CA (last day of residency) October 14, 1967 Hampden-Sydney College, Hampden Sydney, VA (with Tammi Terrell. Tammi fainted at this show when the pain from a migraine became too much to bear. Gaye caught her in his arms and carried her to her dressing room. She was soon diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor) January 27, 1968 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (with Tammi Terrell) August 24, 1968 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Forest Hills, NY (supporting the Four Tops) October 6, 1968 Tiger Stadium, Detroit, MI (sings the national anthem before the 4th Game of the World Series between the Detroit Tigers & St. Louis Cardinals) October 11, 1968 College of William & Mary Campus Center Ballroom, Williamsburg, VA (Homecoming '68) December 30, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL (Miami Pop Festival) Jose Feliciano, Procol Harum, Buffy Sainte-Marie, Country Joe And The Fish, Three Dog Night, Chuck Berry, The Infinite McCoys, Booker T. And The MGs, Fleetwood Mac, Pacific Gas And Electric, Blues Image, Steppenwolf, Marvin Gaye, Grateful Dead, Hugh Masekela, Flatt and Scruggs, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Joni Mitchell, James Cotton Blues Band, Richie Havens, The Box Tops, Iron Butterfly, The Turtles, Canned Heat, The Grass Roots, Junior Walker And The All-Stars, Ian and Sylvia, Charles Lloyd Quartet, The Sweet Inspirations, Sweetwater, The Joe Tex Revue February 21, 1969 Music Hall, Houston, TX February 22, 1969 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX May 1, 1972 Kennedy Center, Washington DC January 4, 1974 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Ashford & Simpson) May, 19, 1974 Turntable Club, Kingston, JAM (Marvin Gaye's Welcome to Jamaica, with Bob Marley & The Wailers) May 21, 1974 Carib Theatre, Kingston, JAM (with Bob Marley & The Wailers) May 23, 1974 National Arena, Kingston, JAM (with Bob Marley & The Wailers) August 16, 1974 Pittsburgh Center, Pittsburgh, PA August 17, 1974 Norfolk Scope Arena, Norfolk, VA August 18, 1974 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD August 24, 1974 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC August 25, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 7, 1974 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Hamilton Bohannon) September 26-October 2, 1974 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY October 5, 1974 St. Johns Arena, Columbus, OH (supported by the Independents) October 6, 1974 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH October 25, 1974 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK February 6, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (supported by Ike & Tina Turner & Tavares) June 27-28, 1975 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA November 30, 1975 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quincy Jones) May 27, 1976 Westchester Premier Theatre, Greenburgh, NY July 2, 1976 Astrodome, Houston, TX July 10, 1976 Royals Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Kansas City Kool Jazz Festival) August 6, 1976 Pontiac Stadium, Pontiac, MI (Kool Jazz Festival) September 27, 1976 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG September 28, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 30, 1976 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 1, 1976 Apollo, Manchester, ENG October 2, 1976 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 3, 1976 London Palladium, London, ENG October 5, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG August 11, 1977 National Orange Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA August 27, 1977 Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA (supported by Melba Moore & LTD) September 10, 1977 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL September 12, 1977 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL September 19, 1977 Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supported by the Floaters) September 20, 1977 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA (supported by Teddy Pendergrass) November 6, 1977 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (supported by the Floaters) August 24-26, 1979 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA September 29, 1979 Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, NV (sings the national anthem before the Larry Holmes/Earnie Shavers Heavyweight Title Fight) December 29, 1979 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Kool & The Gang) January 21, 1980 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Edwin Starr) January 23, 1980 Royal Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (cancelled?) January 25, 1980 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (cancelled?) January 26, 1980 Rainbow, London, ENG (cancelled) June 13, 1980 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 15, 1980 Rainbow, London, ENG July 7, 1980 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) June 27, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG February 13, 1983 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (sings the national anthem before the NBA All Star Game) March 25, 1983 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Motown 25) April 29, 1983 The Summit, Houston, TX May 5-6, 1983 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA June 12, 1983 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI Marvin Gaye Midnight Love Tour 1983 June 23, 1983 Rockford, IL June 24, 1983 St. Louis, MO June 25, 1983 Oklahoma City, OK June 26, 1983 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO June 28, 1983 Omaha, NB July 1-4, 1983 Cleveland, OH July 8, 1983 Pittsburgh, PA July 9, 1983 Philadelphia, PA July 11, 1983 Toronto, ON July 12, 1983 Boston, MA July 14, 1983 New Haven, CT July 15, 1983 Meadowlands, NJ July 16, 1983 War Memorial, Rochester, NY July 17, 1983 Laurel, MD July 22, 1983 Greensboro, NC July 23, 1983 Albany, GA July 24, 1983 Tallahassee, FL July 27, 1983 Fort Worth, TX July 31, 1983 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX August 3-7, 1983 The Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA August 13, 1983 Phoenix, AZ August 14, 1983 Pacific Ampitheater, Costa Mesa, CA